


Angel by the wings

by anaxnet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, hi my name is ana and I like to make my ocs suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaxnet/pseuds/anaxnet
Summary: Everyone in heaven would remember him as the angel who was too in love with humanity.





	Angel by the wings

**Author's Note:**

> wrow I haven't written in forever, Mikael is my fallen angel oc who's my pure boy so I had to make him suffer

He could almost hear the whispers, almost hear the mockery in their voices as he was shoved to his knees. Mikael would never remember a time where his wings felt so heavy. The tip of the blade felt heavy on his wings, the iron taste on his lips as the blood fell from his face. His eyes meet Raphael's; he noticed how the older angel’s eyes held sadness in them before quickly looking away.

 

    Part of him felt fury, _god was supposed to be merciful_ how were his wings being stripped from him merciful. How was this punishment fair, being put in the tank was fair, isolation was fair; **this was not**. The voice of the angel above him as static as Mikael gave one last look around him noticing some angels glare at him and those whom he made friends with, look away with tears. He noticed two other angels hold ramiel back from running to him.

 

    There was an almost silent swoosh in the air as Mikael took a moment to realize it was his own scream that filled the air. His back felt like it was on fire as he fought to move away from the pain. He faintly heard ramiel scream his name as arms rushed to hold him close. Mikael could see his own blood pool around him as words were spoken, the ice cold pain only grew more as he choked back sobs that tried to leave his mouth. 

 

    Silence filled the air as ramiel held him close. Mikael would be fully cast out soon and be left on earth alone without getting to see anyone who ever befriended him anymore. Everyone in heaven would remember him as the angel who was too in love with humanity, the angel who’s father betrayed heaven.


End file.
